The Fateful Day (Revised Into A One-Shot)
by WolfEmperor52
Summary: What happens when Levy gets lost on the way back from the bookstore and Gajeel and Pantherlily invite her to their house? First fanfic ever please RXR Rated T for some language.


**Disclaimer- I don't own Fairy Tail or any of its characters sadly**

**Okay so I already wrote this story and published it but I decided to delete it and turn it into a one-shot. If you haven't already read it please enjoy and RXR!**

_Italics are thoughts_

* * *

Levi was at her favorite bookstore looking at a book that just got shipped in, I wonder what this ones about she thought as she started reading it.

It turns out the book was about dragons and their origin I wonder if they mention anything about dragonslayers. She decided to buy it and read it on the way home. When she got outside she noticed it was starting to get cold.

I should have brought a sweater she thought regretting her actions while shivering from the cold breeze. After she got over the thought she started walking home. She was so focused on the book she didn't notice it starting to snow.

"Hey Shrimp where are you going?" asked a certain metal dragon slayer.

Levy turned around and saw Gajeel Redfox and Pantherlily.

"Oh! Hi Gajeel. Hi Pantherlilly how are you guys doing?" The script mage asked them

Gajeel only grunted in response so Pantherlily spoke up.

"We're doing fine Levy but what are you doing out in this weather without a sweater?" the black Eskeed asked.

"Oh I just left the bookstore and I was on my way home," she told him.

"Hey Shorty," Gajeel said," Don't you live on the other side of town?"

Levy looked around and them yelled "WHAT!" making Gajeel and Pantherlily back up.

"Oh no I must have been caught up in my book and not paid attention to where I was going oh no now I'm going to freeze to death and I havnt even finished the book" she kept rambling on.

"Levy why don't you come to our house for a while until the snow stops?" Pantherlily offered noticing her shaking from being cold.

"Oh no I couldn't just intrude on you guys like that" she started saying.

"We don't mind right Gajeel?" The Exceed asked giving Gajeel a look saying that his decision is final and Levy is going with them.

"Yeah fine sure whatever can we just get home" the dragonslayer mumbled angrily starting to walk home already leaving his cat and the young mage behind. After Levy thanked Pantherlily they both started following Gajeel.

I wonder what his house is like Levy wondered

* * *

When they arrived Gajeel practically busted down the door and walked in leaving it open for Pantherlily and Levy.

Levy walking into Gajeel's house and looked around surprised at what she saw. The room was barely lit with one lightbulb in the middle of the house and the fact it was snowing and dark didn't help with the low lighting.

His house had this whole creepy and eerie feeling that it gave her goosebumps just looking at it.

"Levy are you okay"Pantherlily asked

"Yeah you look like a chihuahua" Gajeel commented from across the room

"What he means to say is that your shaking alot" Pantherlily interjected.

Levy didn't even realize but when she looked down she was shaking a lot.

(The snow must have been so cold my body went numb. That's what I get for not wearing a sweater)

Suddenly she felt something warm on her shoulders. She looked up and noticed a blanket on her shoulder.

"Pantherlily did you do this" she asked the Eskeed curiously.

(A.N- I'm going to start using Lily for Pantherlily now)

Lily just shook his head no and pointed toward his roommate, Gajeel.

"Gajeel did something nice...for me" she said under her breath still in awe.

_Wow is she an idiot and forget that I have sensitive hearing and can hear her_

"Are you really that surprised Shorty?" Gajeel ,sorta angry, asked.

"W-w- well sorta I m-mean this is the first time I've s-s-seen you be nice" she stuttered

_Wow am I really that mean_ Gajeel thought

"Imeannotthatyouremean" she said all in one breath trying not to anger the dragonslayer.

Gajeel just ignored her and went to his room.

_Oh no did I get him angry what am I ganna do_ Levy was so deep into thought she didn't notice Gajeel walk in or him yelling her name

"HEY SHORTY" Gajeel yelled trying to get her to listen

When she finally stopped thinking she turned around and said "oh Gajeel did you say something"

_Oh my fucking god_ he said in his mind

"Here" he said passing her clothes "go change into those "

Levy just gave him a confused look "Huh"

"Your clothes are soaking do you wanna catch pneumonia and die I didn't think so so go change" Gajeel said roughly.

Levy nodded quickly and turned to Lily.

"Um where's the restroom?"

"Down that hallway first door on your left" he said pointing to the hallway on the other side of the room

"Thanks" and with that she ran off in that direction and went inside the restroom.

* * *

Gajeel and Lily

* * *

Once Lily made sure she was in he went to Gajeel and shoved him on the leg to get his attention.

"You need to be nicer to her" he said to the gruff Mage.

"Why it's my house I can do what I want" he said to lily like he was all that.

"It's my house to and I can tell everyone in the guild that you can't sleep without me or a stuffed animal by you." Lily threatened

"You wouldn't dare" he said hoping the Eskeed was bluffing

"Would I" Lily said giving him the look with his eyebrow raised.

"Fine I'll be nice" Gajeel said finally giving in.

"Okay shhhh Levys coming" Lily warned.

* * *

Levy

* * *

Levy looked in the mirror at the clothes she was wearing

_wow this looks big on me I wonder if I have some pins in my purse_

When Levy looked in her purse she found some pins and made the clothes her size without ruining them.

She looked in the mirror again and thought _this looks much better than before_

She opened the door about to go out when she heard Gajeel and Lily talking.

"It's my house too and I can tell everyone in the guild that you can't sleep without me or a stuffed animal by you." Lily threatened

_Wow Gajeel the almighty metal dragon slayer sleeps with a stuff animal_ Levy laughed at the new piece of information she got.

She was so in thought she didn't hear the rest of their conversation

_Oh might as well go out now_

Levy walked into the room and notice Gajeel and Pantherlily staring at her

"What is something wrong?" She asked blushing embarrass that they were staring at her.

_Fuck why does she have to look so good in my clothes_ Gajeel thought staring at her like a newly found delicious metal

"You look amazing Levy" Pantherlily complimented her with a smile

" Gotta say shrimp didn't know you could pull off guys clothes let alone mine." Gajeel said so low only she could hear him.

_Can't have Lily hearing that if he did he'll start fucking saying I like Levy_

Little did he know Pantherlily did hear him.

_Ohh Gajeel just wait till Levy leaves I'm ganna shove what you just said on your face and prove you like her_

"Thanks you guys" Levy said her face getting even more red.

"We'll anyways shrimp what were you doing without a jacket in this weather?" Gajeel asked genuinely curious.

"Oh my gosh I totally forgot!" Levy screamed. "Did you guys see where my book went?"

She looked around and panicked while Gajeel was trying to keep from laughing at the look on her face and Pantherlily just wanted to help her.

"You mean this one I saw on the floor when we found you outside" Gajeel asked holding up the soaking brown book by its spine.

"Oh my gosh yes thank you!" Gajeel said as she ran over to get her book.

"Uh uh uh" Gajeel said like he was talking to a baby holding the book up high" I got the book for you what are you ganna give me"

"Anything just give me my book back" she said jumping to get the book.

Levys inner thoughts-_Oh my gosh I'm ganna hit this fucking asshole_

"Anything?" Gajeel asked her still holding the book up high.

"Yes anything!" Levy yelled getting fucking pissed at Gajeel now.

"Then," Gajeel started saying as Levy calmed down. He put the book down and looked her in the eyes, "Kiss me"

"What!" Levy yelled.

"You said you would do anything Shrimp" Gajeel said with a smirk enjoying the flustered look on her face. "So kiss me" he said leaning in slowly.

She couldn't believe he just said to kiss him I mean sure she's sorta liked that mysterious and dangerous side of him but kiss him... It might not be that bad... Oh what the heck.

She leaned in and their lips met. Gajeel put his head and pushed Levy head toward him more while his other hand was on her lower back crushing her body towards him.

Wow his lips are really soft Levy thought surprised I expected them to be rough.

Gajeel was in heaven right now. He was kissing Levy. KISSING HER! He never thought this day would come he always had a soft spot for the tiny script Mage. Something about her just drew him to her. Maybe it was the fact that she was his mate but he wouldn't tell her that...not yet.

He licked her bottom lip and when she gasped opening her mouth in an "o" shape he took the opportunity to stick his tongue in her mouth and search it. When Levy felt his younger in her mouth she felt like she was going to melt. His tongue searched every part of her mouth. She decided to take a risk and move her tongue against his. Gajeel was surprised to feel her kiss back let alone move her tongue. Their tongues wrestled back and forth until finally they broke apart for air.

"Wow!" Levy said panting trying to catch her breath.

"Yeah" Gajeel agreed.

"Hey shrimp" Gajeel said getting Levys attention.

"Yeah Gajeel" She said blushing still embarrassed by their recent activities.

" Wanna go out?" He said bluntly but with a small blush tinting his cheeks.

"I'd love that" Levy answered pulling him in for another make out session.

"Why don't we move this to the bedroom. Gajeel told Levy in a seductive tone dragging her to his room.

Somewhere throughout their talking earlier before they first kissed they forgot about Pantherlily. Therefore not noticing him leave, get a camera and start taking pictures of them kissing.

" Mira's ganna be so happy," Pantherlily said flying to the Fairy Tails bartender leaving them to do their business.

FINISHED hope you liked it please review it would mean a lot. I would like to thank everyone who reviewed on my non revised story I deleted

sakuramcgarden

amberdelila44

Coraline-Mcgarden

Zoozie

kurisu313

piranha pk

And Guest


End file.
